Their friendship
by Mariion
Summary: Years have passed since Makino and Domyoji's getting together. Sojiro and Yuuki are friends and she has a big news for him. This is a one-shot, just to show the friendship between those two characters. English is not my mother-tongue so sorry for the mistakes! Fanfiction based on the manga!


NB : this fanfiction is based on the manga Hana Yori Dango, so the relationship between Sojiro and Yuuki is different from the dramas. I love their pairing. I was really frustrated by their relationship in the drama -well, I like it, but not the way it ended!- so I wanted to try to write about it.

Sojiro checked out his phone as he entered the cafe. He nodded toward the waitress and went directly to his favorite place, next the window. He sighed seeing the crowd. It was winter now and everyone seems to be looking for a warm place. He smiled. From where he was, he could see her enter. They were not supposed to meet before half an hour but he loved being here earlier. And he guessed he did not want to make her wait for him… He glanced at his phone and saw a missed call. Akira, of course. Sojiro knew his best friend enough to know he was looking for some company to go clubbing. He did not call back. He was not free this evening. He usually loved clubbing and spent many of his nights doing so. Going out, finding a girl –a beautiful one of course-, talking with her, making her blush, telling her whatever she wanted to hear, taking her to his house, then to his bedroom, spending the night with her. He was very good at this but he was not good at remembering their names. At least, now, he was not doing that to forget the pain in his heart, to forget Sara. He smiled again. He was cured. Now he was dating girls because they pleased him. Even though he was not in love with one of them. One day, he'll fall in love. Or maybe not. He was the heir of his family and actually, he was not supposed to fall in love with anyone. He was supposed to marry the girl his parents chose for him, many hears ago. His eyes darkened as he thought of his family. Sometimes, he envied Tsukasa who eventually was able to marry the girl he had loved since high school. Makino Tsukushi. This wild weed actually really changed their lives. For better.

"I'm sorry, I'm late, Nishikado-san!" a voice said.

Sojiro looked at the girl bowing in front of him and smiled. He could not help but smile when he saw her.

"You're early actually, he replied.

"And so are you."

The girl sat in front of him, always smiling. Her brown hair grew longer; they were around her chin now. Her big shining soft eyes were looking at him. Even though the years had passed, Yuuki-chan seems to never change. If purity and innocence were a person, they would be Yuuki-chan.

The waitress came around. Sojiro asked for a tea and Yuuki for a soda.

"How are you?" Yuuki asked.

They used to meet once a week and to call each other several times. They became really close friends as the years passed. It was not the relationship Yuuki-chan had expected at first but she had to admit she was very satisfied with it now. Nishikado friendship was the most important thing in her life. The first few times she met him after he told her he could never fall in love with her she was really ill-at-ease. She was not suffering, no, but she guessed she needed time to get used to their new relationship. And there was another memory which tied them together. Yuuki smiled as she thought of it. She never regretted that night with Sojiro. It was one of her most beautiful memory and it was the beginning of their real friendship.

"Fine." Sojiro replied. "Pretty busy with all the preparations. I'll be glad when it'll be over. What about you?"

They were able to talk about everything and those times with Yuuki-chan were really important to Sojiro. Actually he could not imagine not to meet her every week. She became his escape. When he was with her, he could forget almost everything.

"You're still dating this full-of-myself boy?" he asked with a smile.

Yuuki-chan frowned.

"You're still going out with that no-brain girl?"

They laughed. They could tease each other. Of course, they were not dating the full-of-myself boy or the no-brain girl anymore. Sojiro broke up with the girl as soon as Yuuki-chan told him she was stupid enough to get lost in her own dressing. He loved Yuuki-chan's sense of humor. She always found something to say to make him laugh. And Yuuki broke up with the boy after she introduced him to Sojiro. Yuuki-chan was not anymore the shy little girl crying over a boy. She could easily talk to Nishikado-san now. She used to tell him everything she thinks when he asked for her opinion. She wanted Nishikado to find a suitable girl for himself even though she knew he was probably going to be engaged with a girl he knows nothing about.

"So, what's up?" Sojiro asked.

The waitress came up with their drinking.

"I'm going to London!"

Sojiro stopped and looked at Yuuki-chan. She looked so excited. Her eyes were even more shining than usual. He knew she dreamt to travel; they talked a lot about their dreams. He also knew she applied for several programs to pursue her studies abroad but he had to admit he had not expected it to be so fast. Well he should have expected that… After all, Yuuki-chan was one of the best students of her university.

When he saw her wondering expression, he noticed he had not congratulated her yet. He opened the mouth but no sound came out.

"You're surprise, huh? Yuuki asked, laughing.

"Yeah, that's it… Surprise…"

She was leaving. Probably for one year at least. Maybe more if she liked there. Sojiro felt his heart press in his chest and found it hard to breathe. He was happy for her, but so unhappy for himself. He was going to miss her. He was going to miss their meetings. He was going to miss her laugh, her smile. The sound of her voice, also. He was going to lose his best friend. It was like he was suddenly realizing how important Yuuki-chan was for him. He did not love her as a man loved a woman. He warned her from the beginning: he was not thinking of her like someone he could love. So why was he so hurt? Was the pain normal? He did not want to love Yuuki-chan because she was the innocence he could only destroy. She deserved a lot better than him. So why was he so unable to find any of her boyfriends good enough for her? Sojiro was thinking so much that his head started aching. He took a deep breath. He had to calm down. Yuuki-chan was his friend, nothing else.

"You're okay?" She asked, worried. "You look strange today."

_Of course, I look strange_, was he thinking. _You just told you were going at the end of the world!_

Yuuki-chan took his hand in hers.

"You're going to miss me, right?" she laughed.

Their eyes met. He saw her mouth was laughing but her eyes were not. It was a serious question. He had never seen such a face on her since the night they shared together. His heart raced as he thought of it. He could still remember her big eyes, her soft hands on his skin, her tender lips… He really had to calm down. He could not afford to think of Yuuki-chan this way. He had to admit that sometimes he thought of this night, but those memories could not ruin their friendship. He won't let it be.

"Yes." Sojiro softly replied. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

He was going to miss her so much that he was thinking of going to London as well. Just to be with her. He sighed.

"You're really happy, huh?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Hai!"

Sojiro did his best to calm the part of him that wanted to beg Yuuki-chan to stay. She had the right to live her own life.

"You'll come to visit me, right?"

For the first time of their meeting, he truly smiled as well.

"Of course, I will." He said.

She was his best friend, after all.

She drank her soda.

"You know I am going to miss you too. I like our meetings.

"Nothing will change, Yuuki-chan. I can come over every week-end if I want to. I also can call you every evening."

He shrugged. The distance won't ruin their relationship. He was sure of it. Their friendship was as unbreakable as the one he shared with the F4.

"When are you leaving?" Sojiro finally asked.

"Probably next week. You are the first one I tell this!"

He smiled. She was also the first one he called when something happened to him.

"Even before Makino?"

He knew Makino and Yuuki were best friends since preschool. Makino was now Domyoji Tsukushi but anyways, she was still called Makino by everyone.

"Yep. I am going to meet her tomorrow. I'll tell her then."

Sojiro nodded.

"I'm glad you told me first."

She looked at him right in the eyes.

"You know what? You'll be the first one I'll see when I come back! I promise!"

He smiled.

"I'll be waiting then."

That was their relationship now. When they met, he was always the first arrived and he waited for her. Now, she was going away and he will wait for her. Because that's what their friendship was like. He was the one who was waiting. It did not matter for him as long as she eventually came. And she will come.

~THE END~


End file.
